


Girls night (plus Isaac and Stiles, damn it Lydia!)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Feels, M/M, No heteromative, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, boys in make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac likes make up, and really, that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls night (plus Isaac and Stiles, damn it Lydia!)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)

“Why do you have to leave?” asked Jackson, as he took off his trainers. Thought he wasn’t really asking, more like he was whining.

Stiles ignored him, as he called Erica with him. “Erica, you and Scotty up for a quick trip to the supermarket?” he asked, standing up.

Erica sighed, as she put down her nail polish and made her way towards the door. Scott stood up from where he and Isaac where finishing off their homework, and nodded, walking towards him.

Jackson looked at him offended. “You are picking favourites.” He complained, crossing his hands over his chest and turning on the other side, to hide how much this actually affected him.

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he put his hands on Jackson’s shoulder. He knew the werewolf would never admit to it, but it was clear, from what he had seen since he had officially been a member of the Hale Pack, that all the werewolves wanted Stiles to be proud of them, they craved his attention and treasured his affection, even more than they did with Derek.

Not that the Alpha werewolf minded, because, ultimately, it was still him the pack turned to if something wasn’t quite all right. They turned to Derek for protection, and to Stiles for affection. Although Derek gave more affection than the spark, and Stiles tried to give more protection.

Stiles smiled at him. “I know that you don’t really like doing the groceries and picking up the laundry, so I asked someone who wanted. If you want to come, next time I’ll pick you.” He told him.

Jackson sneered, and shook his head, although his eyes couldn’t hide how pleased he seemed to be. “No thank you.” He answered, moving towards where Lydia was sitting a book in her hands.

Stiles smiled to himself, and with the other werewolves, left the loft.

They managed to do the shopping relatively quickly, but then Stiles and Erica entered in a make up shop.

“Can you two hurry up?” huffed Scott from one of the corridors in the make up shop. 

Both the spark and Erica ignored him, as the young werewolf showed Stiles a new nail polish. “It’s not really peach, it’s like rose peach.” She said, analyzing the colour in the light of the room.

Stiles took it from her hands. “I was actually looking for something more killer. Red blood lipstick.” He said, rummaging through the nail varnishes in the box.

Scott sighed. He didn’t know why in the hell Stiles and Erica needed nail polish for, but he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He was tired, and apparently he and the pack had to go camping with Derek later. Ugh.

After another 10 minutes, Erica and Stiles left the shop, a number of different make up ordeals in small packages as they walked towards Stiles’ jeep.

“What took you guys so long?” asked Scott, as he sat in the backseat of the jeep with the rest of the shopping bags. “Also, dude, since you and Derek are going out, can’t you like, borrow his Camaro or something?”

Erica snorted, flicking her hair as she turned to face him. “You really think Derek would lend his Camaro to anyone? Anyone at all? Especially Stiles?”

Stiles looked at her, affronted. “Hey. Words hurt more than knives, you know?” then he smiled at Scott. “I haven’t asked him yet.” He answered, shrugging.

He stopped the car in front of the loft mere seconds later, and Boyd was already outside with Isaac, ready to help them take the stuff in. Stiles let them help, as he rushed inside with the bags from the make up shops in his hands, and Erica at his heels. Scott was confused.

[...]

“What?”asked Scott, a little annoyed. “It’s not fair!” he complained,crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t make the rules.” He told him, pointing at Stiles.

This didn’t help at all. “Well, you are choosing to abide by them, though!” he said.

Jackson shrugged. “I don’t mind camping. What’s your problem, McCall?” he asked, unfazed and bored.

Scott pointed at Isaac. “I just want to know, why does he get to stay home?” he asked, pouting again.

Isaac didn’t meet his eyes, and looked at Erica for assistence. “Cause he wants to.” She scoffed at him.

Scott looked a step from stomping his feet. “Well so do I!”

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. “We are having a girls night.” Her eyes flickered on Isaac and Stiles, the spark cutting down some kind of food for the rest of the pack. “It’s a bonding thing. It’s about...” she looked for the right word. “Affinity. Nothing to do with gender nor strength. Cause we all know, if it came out to fight, us four could beat the living crap out of you.”

Stiles smirked, as he walked back towards Derek, handing him the food. He prodded a finger on his chest. “Make sure the little runts stay safe. And don’t forget to feed them.” He turned to Scott, and spoke solemnly. “Make sure to keep him on the right track, and tell me if he does something that you know he wouldn’t have done if I was there.” He said.

Scott lit up like a Christmas tree, clearly forgotten about what was annoying him a few moments ago. “Count on me, Stiles!”

The spark smirked, as he gave both Boyd and Jackson a brief hug. Both werewolves nuzzled their noses in his neck for a few seconds, before letting go of him.

Derek looked at him, mildly outraged. “What about me?” he asked, but there was the hint of a smirk on his face. 

Stiles grinned, standing on his tip toes as he kissed him on the lips softly. “Be a good boy.”

The werewolf rolled his eyes, and then, he, Jackson, Boyd and Scott left the loft, closing the door behind them.

Stiles waited until he was sure they were completely out of ear reach before grinning at the rest of them. “We got rid of them!”

Erica laughed, as Lydia already started moving in the direction of the room that Derek had set up for the banshee. The blonde werewolf, quickly followed her upstairs, but Isaac hesitated for a second.

Stiles turned to look at him, soft, and took his hand. “Come on, Pup?”

Isaac frowned at him, but didn’t push off his hand. “Don’t call me Pup.”

Stiles hold back his laughter, as he and Isaac entered in Lydia’s room.

Erica and Lydia were already sitting on the red haired girl’s bed, legs crossed and a bunch of different accessories on the bed in front of them. Isaac’s eyes lit up as he settled down next to Erica, reverently running his hand over the nail polishes and the hair products.

Stiles said nothing, sitting next to Lydia. Isaac seemed wrapped in his own world, as he watched the different types and brands of products.

The thing with Isaac, was that he liked make up. And pretty stuff. Hair products, scarves, nice pastel coloured clothes, make up. Bigots would say he liked ‘girly stuff’. From what Stiles had gathered by talking to the younger member of the Pack, Isaac wasn’t gender fluid. He just liked stuff that was aesthetically pleasing and nice. And make up fell perfectly in the category.

Just, the blond wasn’t sure how to deal with that obsession of his. He was afraid the other members of the Pack would laugh at him if they ever found out about it, and wasn’t keen on finding that out.

So, while Derek took out the rest of the Pack camping, Stiles and the girls where here to teach Isaac that it was okay to be themselves. 

“Which colour do you want to use, Isaac?” asked the Banshee, as she took in her hand the rose petal peach one that Erica and Stiles had noticed in the shop.

Isaac blushed, and looked at Stiles, who’s eyes were narrowed as he examined a red blood nail polish. The pack mother rose his head and smiled at Isaac’s worried expression. He put down the nail varnish, and put a hand on Isaac’s arm. “Pup, it’s okay. There is nothing wrong with liking something different from what your friends like.” He reassured him.

Lydia stared at him intently for a full second, before speaking. “If you laugh, I’ll kill you. But, I love video games. Mario, special combat, whatever. I love them all.” She said, blushing as she picked up another nail polish.

Isaac stared at head, dumbfounded. Lydia liked video games? Lydia Martin? Erica spoke then. “As you know, I enjoy mountain climbing, combat, and extreme sports.” She said, shrugging as she painted her nails with a lilac nail polish.

Stiles smiled at him. “I like a lot of stuff, as you know. And so do the other boys. Though I am not going to tell you their secrets. They’ll tell you. And you will tell them, when you are all comfortable with sharing with each other.” 

The blonde werewolf stared at him with a hopeful expression on his eyes. “Can I have the light blue one?” he asked.

Stiles smiled, as Lydia turned towards him, eager to help him put on the nail varnish.

It was fun. Incredibly fun. They spent the night doing each other’s hair and Lydia, the master of eyebrows, helped them with their own eyebrows. Erica checked their nails and gave them all a small manicure, while later, as they watched a new episode of ‘The Walking Dead’, Isaac helped them put on a facial mask.

“You have to make sure the mask is not too dense, or too liquid.” He explained, as he helped Erica apply hers. Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as they ate the rest of the cookies that had remained from the day before.

Isaac looked at Stiles. “Why did you ask Lydia to help you find a spell to make hair momentarily red?” he asked, curios.

Stiles smirked. “Red nail polish, red hair, and my secret red costume in my closet equals to a very pleased Alpha.” He said, grinning as he left them to figure out what he meant.

It clicked immediately. Lydia looked at him in disgust. “Oh my god, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Stiles, you need to stop this.”

Erica raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t know you were kinky in bed, Stilinski.” She said, smirking.

Isaac looked at him and shook his head. “I had the mental image in my head, somebody help me. It’s like imagining your parents having sex, lord help me.”

Stiles laughed, winking at them. “And that’s how you were conceived little runts.”

***

By the time the rest of the Pack returned, they had washed off their masks and Isaac had scraped off his nail polish. Though he did take some of the ones that Lydia and Erica owned to his bedroom, so Stiles didn’t complain.

Nor he complained about the way Derek’s jaw dropped when the werewolf entered in his bedroom and found Stiles dressed as a slutty Little Red Riding Hood.

The spark smirked. “What a big mouth you have!”


End file.
